1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications devices and, more specifically, to a system for wireless devices configured to detect an ambient noise level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, a user of a wireless device will receive a call when in a loud environment with a high level of ambient noise, such as on a trading floor, in a manufacturing facility or at the site of an emergency. It can be quite difficult to take phone calls in such an environment, since the user is often unable to hear the caller. Also, when the ambient noise level exceeds the loudness thresholds for which the microphone on the wireless device was intended, the caller will have difficulty hearing the person being called.
One approach to ambient noise control is through the use of noise cancellation. According to this technique, a processor generates a noise signal which has the same amplitude as an ambient noise signal but with an inverted phase. The signals combine to form a new signal in which both the ambient noise signal and the inverted noise signal cancel each other out. However, noise cancellation devices tend to only reduce the effect of noise and can not compensate completely for high levels of ambient noise. Therefore, even with noise cancellation technology, it is often hard to hear a caller to a mobile device in high ambient noise conditions.
Wireless communication services may be equipped to employ presence information in their services. Presence information provides status indications regarding the availability of one user of a service to other users of the service. In many cases, each user has the ability to designate which other users are allowed to receive such status information. The status information can be as simple as an indication of whether a wireless device is turned on and ready to receive a call. The status information may also be more complicated and may include information about the local operating parameters of the wireless device.
Many wireless communication systems permit user provisioning of wireless accounts. With such systems, a user is allowed to access an Internet-based account to control the operating parameters of a wireless communications device. Currently, for example, some services allow a user to restrict certain types of calls and to generate notifications upon the occurrence of certain events (such as an account balance exceeding a predetermined amount).
The ability to adequately hear calls in certain environments can be critical. Substantial losses can be realized as a result of not being able to communicate effectively via mobile phones. In certain circumstances, such as in a medical emergency application, miscommunication can result in substantial harm.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that facilitates communication between wireless devices in noisy environments.